


Hiljaa niin kuin kuolleet

by sotamieshonkajoki



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Koska se ansaitsee oman tägin, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mä en tiä mitä tää taaskaan ees on, Näkymätön Riitaoja, Paranormal AU, Sodan jälkeen-AU, Sori kaikki
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotamieshonkajoki/pseuds/sotamieshonkajoki
Summary: Aatos Määttä oli kenties aina hiljainen, mutta vasta nyt tämä on kuin lukinnut ajatuksensa sisälleen pieneen lippaaseen ja haudannut avaimen metsään, vasta nyt tämän kasvoilla asuu pysyvä varjo. Risto Riitaoja oli kenties aina hiukan näkymätön, sivussa, mutta vasta nyt hän on kadonnut kokonaan, savun lailla ilmaan. Lopulta niin, ettei hän enää muistakaan, milloin viimeksi olisi omannut erottuvan hahmon, ei muista edes omia kasvonpiirteitään.





	Hiljaa niin kuin kuolleet

Sinä iltana loppukesän auringon viimeiset säteet lankeavat saunan porstuan ikkunasta hiukan viistoon, lattia narisee väsyneiden askeleiden alla, Määttä on tavallistakin hiljaisempi riisuutuessaan ja Riitaoja antaa Määtän olla.

Tänään on yksi niistä päivistä, kun tämän on täytynyt saada olla yksin. Tänään Määttä lähti metsään jo sarastuksen aikaan ja tuli takaisin vasta illansuussa, lahkeet likaisina ja neulasia hiuksissaan ja poskessaan oksan raapaisema naarmu – kasvoilla se sama niin tuttu ilme, suljettu kuin lipas, jonka avain on jo kauan sitten pudonnut jollekin metsäpolulle ja jäänyt sinne. Tuli takaisin voipuneena ja vähän rähjäisenä ja silti kieltäytyi Riitaojan huolenpidosta, ei suoraan mutta karaten pois kosketuksen alta, _ei tarvitse, onko sauna lämmin._ Se pistää Riitaojan sydäntä hiukan, mutta sitä hän ei sano. Niin kuin ei sitäkään, että Määtän ollessa poissa hän istuu mökin avonaisen ikkunan ääressä ja odottaa kumman levottomana tätä takaisin, tunti toisensa jälkeen, tuulenvireen heiluttaessa pitsiverhoja. 

Metsä ympäröi heidän mökkiään niin tummana ja tiheänä, että Riitaojaa se joskus melkein pelottaa. Öisin hän toisinaan makaa valveilla ja katsoo, miten varjot lankeavat hirsiseinistä vaatimattomiin kalusteisiin ja tomu tanssii pimeässä, kuuntelee, miten viima saa kuusenoksat hakkaamaan ikkunaan. Hänen mielessään niistä tulee metsän ranganlaihoja käsiä, jotka tavoittelevat häntä kaikkialta seinien ja lattian rakoja myöten, yrittävät kiskoa häntä luokseen, täyttämään kerrankin paikkansa. Niinä hetkinä Riitaoja on näkymättömyydestään onnellinen, se kun tuo turvaa, ja soimaa siitä heti itseään. Ei hänen tarvitsisi. Onhan Määttä aina siinä ihan vieressä ja nukkuu sikeää unta, tyynen rauhallisena kuten hereillä ollessaankin. Välinpitämättömänä yöllisen metsän äänistä, jotka Riitaojalle ovat vaikerrusta ja tykkien ammuntaa jostain kaukaa, kuin toisesta elämästä. 

Määttä ei sellaisia pelkää. Määtälle metsä on vähintään yhtä koti kuin heidän pikkuruinen mökkinsä, jossa on räsymatot ja pöydän pinnalla pölyhuntu ja saunan porstuassa vuosia rikki ollut lamppu, jonka tämä osaisi kyllä korjata ja ehkä jo huomenna jaksaakin, ja Riitaoja toivoo, että tarpeeksi yrittämällä täydellinen tuttuuden tunne tarttuu vielä häneenkin. Määtän kanssa mikään pahuus ei voi koskettaa häntä. Kaikki on hyvin eikä hätää.

Silti Riitaoja edelleen istuessaan ikkunan ääressä odottamassa näkee kerta toisensa jälkeen, ettei hänellä ole sen lasissa kuvajaista lainkaan. Ja joskus hän unohtaa näkymättömyytensä ja käsittää sen vasta Määtän katseesta. Joskus he istuvat sängynlaidalla juttelemassa hiljaa, Riitaojan sormet punoutuneina tiukasti Määtän omien lomaan, ja kaikki on melkein niin kuin aina ennenkin, kunnes kesken lauseen hän huomaa Määtän silmissä jotain särkynyttä ja tajuaa, että päiväpeiton päällä näkyvät kaksien käsien sijaan yhdet. Silloin Riitaoja haluaa pyytää anteeksi enemmän kuin koskaan, selitellä, _en minä tiejä miksi minä tällä tavalla,_ mutta se olisi turhaa.

Sinä iltana Määttä heittää vettä kiukaalle ja vesihöyry sumentaa saunan ikkunan niin, ettei kuvajaistaan näkisi, vaikka sellainen olisikin, tämän iholta leviää vaimea kuusenneulasten tuoksu ja Riitaoja aistii, että kyse on taas hänestä.

Ylälauteen hämärä saa pienen miehen hänen vieressään melkein menninkäisen näköiseksi. Tuttu ja rakas tämä silti on, kesän jäljiltä selässä samat haalistuvat pisamat, kasvoissa samat korkeat poskiluut, vuosien mittaan yhä terävämmiksi muuttuneet – _ei ole nälkä_ –, samat tumman pihkanväriset silmät ja visusti suljettu suu. Riitaoja antaa olla. Hän tietää olevansa itse samanlainen, vähän saavuttamattomissa. Vuodet rintamalla sen kai tekivät. Aatos Määttä oli kenties aina hiljainen, mutta vasta nyt tämä on kuin lukinnut ajatuksensa sisälleen pieneen lippaaseen ja haudannut avaimen metsään, vasta nyt tämän kasvoilla asuu pysyvä varjo. Risto Riitaoja oli kenties aina hiukan näkymätön, sivussa, mutta vasta nyt hän on kadonnut kokonaan, savun lailla ilmaan. Lopulta niin, ettei hän enää muistakaan, milloin viimeksi olisi omannut erottuvan hahmon, ei muista edes omia kasvonpiirteitään.

Se on kai hyvin murheellinen kohtalo, mutta oikeastaan se ei edes ihmetytä Riitaojaa, ei sureta. Häntä surettaa se, miten Määttä raskain silmin katsoo kerta toisensa jälkeen hänen lävitseen, ei huomaisi häntä, vaikka yrittäisi – Määttä, jolle hän aina oli näkyvämpi kuin kenellekään muulle. Miten hän ei voi enää noin vain koskettaa Määttää, ettei tämä säikähdä liikaa tyhjästä syliinsä painuvaa päätä tai suudelmaa ohimollaan. Miten hän joutuu iltaisin vaipumaan uneen tietäen, että mies hänen vierellään näkee sängyssään hänen sijastaan vain lakanat, tyynyllä pään painauman. _”Risto?” ”Tässä minä oon.”_ Aina. Ja sitten ollaan hiljaa.

Kiukaalta kuuluu pitkä sihahdus veden osuessa kiviin. Se muistuttaa Riitaojaa hyvin etäisesti jostain, ehkä siitä äänestä, mikä kuumasta konekivääristä syntyy sen upotessa lumihankeen, tai sitten jostain ihan muusta. Hän koittaa hengittää syvään ja rauhassa lämmintä ilmaa ja epäonnistuu kuten aina, nykertyy hiukan lähemmäs Määttää. Odottaa, että tämä ehkä puhuisi edes sanan tai pari, _Aatos rakas, kerro mikä on._ Jos Määttä puhuu, tämä tekee sen usein saunassa. Se, mitä saunassa sanotaan, jää saunaan ja haihtuu ilmaan löylyveden mukana, eikä sitä tuoda hiukkasen vertaakaan edes pesuhuoneeseen tai porstuaan, ei mökkiin sisään eikä heidän sänkyynsä, varjostamaan puhtaita lakanoita.

Neulasten tuoksun ja vesihöyryn ympäröiminä sanat tulevat kai ulos helpommin, mutta Määtän ääni on silti hiukan karhea, rikkinäinen kuin sitä ei olisi käytetty vuosisatoihin. Puhuminen selvästi ottaa koville.

”Voan eihän sinun tarvitsis minun takiani täällä olla.”

Riitaoja kääntää katseensa takaisin Määttään päin ja tapailee pientä, ilotonta hymynkaltaistakin, kunnes muistaa, ettei siitä ole hyötyä. Tämän hartiat ovat kumarassa ja silmät tiukasti kiukaan kivissä kuin valuva, haihtuva vesi kiinnostaisi tätä, samalla verkkaisella mielenkiinnolla, jolla tällä joskus hyvin kauan sitten oli tapana katsoa hänen kasvojaan. Tai ehkä katse on jossain kaukana täältä, edes tästä ajasta, vuosien takana.

Tämä ilta ei ole ensimmäinen kerta, kun aiheesta jutellaan. 

”Ei soa puhua”, Riitaoja sanoo pehmeästi, rauhoitellen, kun muuta ei osaa. Hivuttaa hitaan varovasti kättään Määtän käteen, ja tämä hätkähtää hiukan normaaliakin kovemmin, ennen kuin tarttuu kiinni näkymättömään ja puristaa.

Määttä kieltäytyy edelleen katsomasta häneen päinkään. ”Niin… niin monta vuotta jo. Minä voan oon miettinyt…”

”Ei soa”, Riitaoja toistaa, seuraa vanhaa käsikirjoitusta, vaikka tietää jo, että Määtän ollessa tällä päällä vakuuttelu on turhaa.

Hän rakastaa sitä, kun Määttä puhuu, mutta aina tekee yhtä kipeää kuulla, miten arvottomaksi tämä itsensä kokee. Kokee itsensä hänelle joksikin taakaksi, ajattelee, että Riitaoja kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen haikailisi rakkaimpansa luota pois. Jonnekin muualle kuin tähän pieneen mökkiin keskelle kuiskivaa metsää, seurailemaan pihapuiden kasvua ja vasta äskettäin maalattujen seinien rapistumista ja hiuksenhienojen juonteiden ilmaantumista Määtän silmäkulmiin, joissa hymy ei enää asu, tarkkailemaan, miten aika menee eteenpäin ja unohtaa heidät kaksi. Ei hän haikaile. Sellaiseen Riitaoja ei koskaan ole uhrannut ajatustakaan.

Ja tosiasia on se, ettei heille ole maailmassa paikkaa missään muuallakaan. Heidän kohtalonsa on täällä, ja vaikka se on jättänyt tutun, nimettömän surun joskus kalvamaan katonrajaan ja huoneennurkkiin, ainakin se on antanut heidän olla yhdessä.

Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen sanoja tulee enemmän, ja ne putoilevat Määtän suusta yllättävän terävinä, jättävät mennessään jäljet painavaan ilmaan. ”Sitä minä voan, että en minä sinua täällä väkisin pijä. Että jos…. jos sinä haluaisit lähteä, jos sinul olis parempi olla jossain muualla kuin täällä minun kanssani, niin en minä – ”

Määttä vetää takerrellen henkeä, vaikenee ja painaa kasvot käsiinsä.

Riitaoja kuroo ratkaisevat sentit heidän väliltään umpeen muistamatta edes varoittaa ensin, painautuu ihan liki – melkein vetää kuumeisen lämpimän Määtän syliinsä, ja se tuntuu miltei samalta kuin aina ennenkin, oikealta. Määttä ei sävähdä pois, säpsähtää hiukan mutta antaa olla, jännittyy ja sitten rentoutuu. Antaa kaitojen käsivarsien puristua hänen näkymättömän vyötärönsä ympärille taas kuin hukkuvan kädet laiturinnurkkaan, kouristuksenomaisella voimalla, hengittää nopeasti ja tärisee ihan vähän. Jos Riitaoja kuulee niiskauksen, sitä hän ei sano.

”Haluakko sinä oikeasti olla yksin?” hän mumisee sen sijaan tuskin kuuluvasti. Hänellä on hassu olo, vähän kuin haluaisi itkeä muttei jostain syystä enää pystyisi, sanat sattuvat.

” – elä mene”, Määttä sanoo kuuma poski painautuen tiukasti hänen olkapäätään vasten. Ääni kuristuu seitinohueksi, hiljaiseksi. ihan lopussa särkyy taas.

Niin nämä keskustelut aina päättyvät.

Eikä Riitaoja ole menossa minnekään. Kohta mennään yhdessä takaisin mökkiin, vedetään pitsiverhot ikkunan eteen peittämään yön ja kuusenoksakädet, painetaan lamput sammuksiin ja pujahdetaan vieretysten puhtaiden lakanoiden väliin, herätään huomisaamuna uudestaan toisen liikkeisiin. Se on kummalla tavalla erilaista kuin silloin joskus eikä kumpikaan heistä ole enää ehjä, ei ole ollut ikuisuuksiin, mutta jos Riitaoja oikein itselleen uskottelee, se on tarpeeksi. 

Kaikki on hyvin eikä hätää.

***

Määttä muistaa vielä Riitaojan kasvot.

Hän muistaa tumman tukan, kalpean ihon ja kauriinsilmät, sen tietyn hymyn, joka ei koskaan ollut oikein kohdillaan. Miettii, vääntyisikö se vielä näiden vuosienkin jälkeen hiukan vinksalleen kuin kuvastuisi rikkinäisestä peilistä, olisiko se edelleen pohjimmiltaan enemmän se sama tahdoton reaktio kuin vain iloa. Miettii, pilkahtelisiko aito ilo kuitenkin sieltä kaiken alta joskus. Sellaisina hetkinä, kun aurinko lämmittää iloa ja pihapuussa laulaa rastas, silloin, kun Määttä kesäpäivänä punoo yhden sijasta kaksi apilankukkaseppelettä ja pystyy ehkä ihan pienen hetken hengittämään helpommin. Niin, Riitaoja saattaisi vielä näyttää onnelliselta, Riitaoja on heistä se, jolla ehkä olisikin ollut sodan jälkeen mahdollisuuksia jonkinlaiseen elämään.

Sellaisina hetkinä Määtästä tuntuu kaikkein epäoikeudenmukaisimmalta, että Riitaoja on myös heistä se, joka on kuollut.

Se, joka ei koskaan palannut rintamalta oikeasti kotiin, eikä tiedä sitä itse.

Määttä kohottautuu sängyllä hiukan ja painaa yöpöydän lampun sammuksiin niin, että mökkiin laskeutuu viimein täysi pimeä. Lakanat tuoksuvat kodilta ja selkä hänen rintaansa vasten makaava Riitaoja haalealta saippualta ja vähän puulta, siltä, miltä Riston kuuluukin tuoksua, ei enää lialta, ei pistävästi vereltä ja pelolta. 

Se on ehkä vain hataraa kuvitelmaa, jotain selittämätöntä, mutta se on tarpeeksi. Riitaoja tässä hahmossa on ollut hänen luonaan jo niin pitkään, että hänen on vaikea enää kuvitellakaan mitään muuta, ei, vaikka yhä useammin miettiikin, olisiko tämän parempi jatkaa välitilastaan eteenpäin. Ja samaan aikaan Määtän sisintä kalvaa ajatus siitä aamusta, kun hän jonakin päivänä herää heidän mökissään yksin. Sitä, kun lakanat eivät enää kahise näkymättömän kehon liikahduksista eikä kukaan paina tyhjästä hänen otsalleen hyvän huomenen suukkoa, seinäkello ei pysähtele eivätkä lattiat narise merkkinä jonkun toisenkin läsnäolosta, kukaan ei enää odota häntä metsästä kotiin tai juttele saunan ylälauteella.

Tosiasia on, että hän tarvitsee Riitaojaa. Riitaojaa, joka kaikesta hänen arvottomuudestaan huolimatta, siitä huolimatta, ettei hän rintamalla pystynyt pelastamaan tätä, on nyt kuolemansa jälkeen pelastanut hänet. 

Tähän asti Riitaoja on kieltäytynyt lähtemästä. 

Määttä ei tiedä, olisiko vastaus erilainen, jos Riitaoja _tietäisi._

Siksi hän kerta toisensa jälkeen päättääkin kertoa tälle ja aina viime hetkellä vetäytyy, sanat jäävät kurkkuun.

”Risto?”

Riitaoja ei vastaa, on jo liian syvässä unessa – _”Tässä minä oon”_ , tämä kuiskaisi, niin kuin aina, ja sanojen varmistukseksi Määttä tuntisi jonkin painautuvan lakanoissa lähemmäs tai tarttuvan käteen. Hän painaa kasvonsa liki tavoitellen tämän pehmeiden niskahiusten tuntua, tuttuja sydämenlyöntejä, joiden rytmiä ei ole kuullut ikuisuuksiin. Kyyneleitäkään ei ole tullut enää aikoihin.

”Kiitos.”

Ja sitten ollaan taas hiljaa.


End file.
